Semiconductor packaging often involves assembling and electrically interconnecting groups of semiconductor devices together in space-efficient, yet inexpensive ways. One packaging approach involves stacking devices to reduce the horizontal footprint of the assembled system. Conventional stacking schemes typically rely on signal redistribution layers and/or wirebond resources to provide electrical access to and from each device. Moreover, conventional stacking arrangements often overlook power efficiency concerns.
While conventional stacking methods work well for their intended applications, the need exists for power and cost efficient stacked die arrangements and methods. Embodiments of packaged semiconductor systems and methods described herein satisfy these needs.